Under a Lover's Sky
by Phantom's Lair
Summary: Obi Wan Kenobi has noticed a big change in his padawan when his
1. Prologue

A young man of 13 namedObi Wan Kenobi looked down at the figure. A baby girl of 2 or 3 was looking up at him with big green eyes that sparkled when she looked up at him. He looked up at Qui-Gon Jinn with tears in his eyes  
  
"I can't do it Master I just can't" Obi wouldn't catch eyes with Qui- gon.He knew what his master would say.  
  
"Obi Wan you must do this for your mission. You fail this you fail me and the council. She is the choosen one. I'll help you" Qui-gon jinn picked up the child. She started to cry. Qui-gon handed her to Obi Wan "Here take her"  
  
"But" the baby girl in his hand stopped crying. He smiled down at her. He was now her master.  
  
" I want you to give her a name" said the baby's mother. "She's now belongs to you. Please take care of her"  
  
"I will I promise. I will take care of her as if she is my own" Obi Wan looked at the mother  
  
"Obi. We must go now Master Yoda will be expecting you" said Qui-gon. Qui-gon ran out of the room Obi Wan at his heels. They reached the ship and took off  
  
They reached Corasaunt and landed. They were walking when they came upon a sith lord. Obi pulled the child closer to his chest. Qui-Gon reached for his lightsaber.  
  
"I am here for the girl she will be on our side or dead which ever you prefer" said the lord sith  
  
"Obi run I'll handle this" Qui-Gon shouted. Obi looked at his master in confusion  
  
"But master I"  
  
"You must go to the temple without me. You have been a good apprentice like a son to me. YOu are no longer a padawan. When you get to the temple give her a name and tell master yoda that you will be her master" Qui-Gon ducked to aviod a hit by the sith's lightsaber.  
  
"I can't let you do this alone" Obi Wan screamed  
  
"I said get out of here. Run obi run" Obi turned on his heels with the baby girl safe at his chest he ran. He ran and ran. He reached the temple.  
  
"Master Yoda I.."  
  
"take now baby" said Master Yoda. A member of the Jedi council stepped forward and took the child from his arms as he collapsed to his knees.  
  
"Qui-Gon is fighting with a sith. He told me to come back and tell you that he said that I was now a Jedi Master and that I was to take this child as my Padawan learner" Obi Wan stood up. The baby girl started to cry. He held out his arms and the baby was back in his arms calm and sleepy. She soon fell asleep.  
  
"Name her did you?" asked Yoda. Obi Wan nodded  
  
"Koyasha. It means demon princess" Obi looked at the girl she gave him an innocent smile.  
  
  
  
20 years later  
  
"Master Obi, I can't do this it's to hard" Obi Wan sighed. Koyasha was talking about her algebra homework again.  
  
"I can't help yoiu I don't know algerbra" said Obi. "besides we have to train"  
  
"Fine let's go" Koyasha throw her pencil aside and jumped up. 


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"Master Obi" Obi Wan Kenobi was shot back into reality.  
  
"What" He looked up startled.  
  
"Are you alright" a young woman of the age of 23 looked down at him.  
  
"Yes, Koyasha I am" Obi Wan stood up and walked over to the window. It was raining very hard so there was no lightsaber training today. Today they would work on controlling the mind easing the senses and using the force as an attack. He continued "I was just thinking about when you were a little baby that's all" Koyasha walked over to the window and stood next to him.  
  
"Was I a pain?"  
  
"No! You were the cutest little girl I had every seen. You got annoying sometimes, but you were never a pain" He smiled at her and continued "From the day you learned how to walk to the day you were thirteen you would fallow me around. You...." he was interrupted  
  
"We have trouble" Mace Windu busted in "All the Jedi and there apprentices are to meet in the council room on Yoda's orders"  
  
"We are on our way" Obi Wan ran out of the room Koyasha at his heels  
  
"Master, What is going on?" Koyasha asked Obi  
  
"I Don't know, but hush child" Obi Wan led her though the crowd of Jedi by the hand so she wouldn't get lost. "It must be something important if they are getting all Jedi and apprentices together. They had one once before when you were three. That's when my master was killed. He died saving us" They reached the room where the meeting was taking place.  
  
"Bad war is getting" Yoda said "Here come Obi wan" Obi Wan stepped forward fallowed by Koyasha they bowed  
  
"Yes Master Yoda" Obi Wan bowed again.  
  
"Ready Yet is she to be Jedi Master" Yoda motioned to Koyasha  
  
"No, She still has another year of training ahead of her" Obi Wan out his hand on Koyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Accept another apprentice you must" Yoda said.  
  
"You mean instead of Koyasha. I would not give her up that easily. She still has much to learn.." Mace Windu raised his hand. Obi Wan stopped talking.  
  
"Instead not, with as well" Yoda said  
  
"But isn't it against the rules to take two" Koyasha started to step forward. Obi Wan grabbed her arm.  
  
"Let it go Koyasha. What Master Yoda says goes" he gave her a look that meant we will deal with this later.  
  
Yoda motioned to a cloaked figure who stepped forward and bowed. "Iris this be. Name also Shadow Fox" Obi-Wan say Koyasha cover her mouth. He could sense that she was holding back a gasp. He raised an eyebrow at her. She shrugged.  
  
"Yes Master Yoda" Obi Wan bowed and walked out followed by Koyasha and Shadow Fox "Koyasha, show her to her quarters"  
  
"Yes Master" Koyasha bowed "This way" Koyasha led Shadow Fox out of the room.  
  
"You might want to be more careful. I think he sensed that you tried not to gasp" Shadow Fox said sounding amusing.  
  
"I didn't actually think we were gonna go through with this" said Koyasha "It's been eight years and you hadn't shown up. I had given up on you"  
  
"My dear sister. You thought I wasn't gonna show up"  
  
"Yes" Koyasha led her to her quarters "Here you are" Koyasha walked away. 


	3. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"What is on you mind Koyasha" asked Obi Wan.  
  
"What makes you think I'm thinking about something" Obi Wan raised an eyebrow at her. She realized she was pacing. She smiled "The pacing gives it away huh?" Obi nodded "I don't like her"  
  
"Why?" Obi Wan asked her "She didn't do anything to you"  
  
"She's been here three weeks and I haven't heard anything nice from her." Koyasha was pacing faster. "She thinks its fun to make fun of me when your not around"  
  
"She's my sister. She wouldn't do anything mean to you" Obi Wan glared at her.  
  
"Why can't you see the real her?" Koyasha took a deep breathe so she wouldn't explode.  
  
"She is my sister. She is as innocent as you are. She treats you with respect and I want you to treat her with respect as well" Obi Wan took a deep breathe.  
  
"I..she.." Obi Wan interrupted her.  
  
"I want you to treat with respect. I am your master and your protector and what I say goes. That should be enough for you. Now get ready we start training in five minutes" Koyasha bowed her head in shame and walked to get her saber.  
  
"My brother didn't listen to you did he?" A snicker came from the shadows.  
  
"Shadow Fox. I have never once lied to Master Obi and now you come here and basically brain wash him. Is that how this game is going to be played" Koyasha glared at Shadow Fox who stepped into view.  
  
"Who says I'm playing a game. Maybe I'm on the wrong side. Or maybe your on the wrong side.Oh by the way. Your lover boy is going to die. Slowly and painfully" Shadow Fox grinned  
  
"Master Obi is like a father to me. I never loved him like that and I don't plan on it" Koyasha was about to explode.  
  
"Oh really. You wouldn't want him to know that you do would you?"  
  
"How would you know if I did or not?" Koyasha took a deep breath.  
  
"It's all in your head" Shadow Fox touch her own head then vanished. Koyasha walked into the training room.  
  
"Koyasha, I heard that you were saying cruel things to Shadow Fox." Obi Wan said as soon as she walked in.  
  
"I would not. Master Obi you know I would never" Koyasha glared at Shadow Fox. Shadow Fox grinned.  
  
"Either way. You are band from leaving this building until I tell you other wise" Obi Wan looked at her sternly. "You understand me"  
  
"Yes Master" She lowered her head and swore silently.  
  
"Now let's get this training over with." said Obi Wan  
  
"Master if it's okay with you I'm goning to talk to Master Yoda" Koyasha looked up at Obi Wan. He could tell she had just been crying. He sighed.  
  
"Go ahead" Obi Wan nodded to her. She ran off. She went out into the Garden that Yoda usually sat in. She sat in her favorite spot in the garden. It over looked the city. When she was alittle girl she use to sit here and imagine she was a giant and all the people on the gound below were ants. That's when she was taken as a Jedi apprentice. A jedi master a person who had the force within him. This person would keep peace and prosperity in the galaxy. She wants to be one. But it's not her choice anymore. If Obi Wan thought she was a liar he wouldn't want her to be a jedi.  
  
"See me you are here for" Yoda broke into her thoughts. "confused, alone, hungry, tired, in love you are"  
  
"I'm am confused, but in love I'm not so sure" Koyasha covered her mouth realizing she spoke without being told.  
  
"Speak freely with me you may" Yoda sat beside her. "In love you are"  
  
"WIth who? YOu would know wouldn't you" Koyasha knew not to challenge Yoda's authority but she was really needing to.  
  
"Obi Wan Kenobi in love you are with" Yoda watch as Koyasha nodded.  
  
"No lie. I am" Koyasha said silently "But what am I to do it's against the code for Jedi's to love"  
  
"Follow your heart you must" Yoda smiled at her "Love him you may. Go to room and train. Happy you must be"  
  
"Thank you master Yoda" She stood up and bowed. The ran off 


	4. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Master Kenobi! Would you just listen to me" Koyasha shouted. Obi Wan looked at her (for the first time she realized) with surprise in his eyes.He said nothing but nodded solemnly "Will you sit down so I know you are listening. Look can we talk as in a serious master and apprentice talk not a friendship talk"  
  
"If you want to my young apprentice" He sat down at the table across from her "You wanted to talk so here I am"  
  
"Do you think I would lie to you" Koyasha looked him straight in the eye. He was surprised because she had never looked him directly in the eye. Most apprentices were afraid to look into their master's eyes. He shook his head no. "You think I have been haven't you" He nodded "See that's where your wrong Master Kenobi. You've known me longer than anyone has. You know me even better than I know myself. Right now your letting what your sister is saying in the way of that relationship. Master Kenobi I can't not stay here longer the more she will kill you. She wants you dead so that I am full of pain and live life with the feeling that I have failed you and I have. So I will say goodbye pack my bag and be gone by morning" She got up and stated to walk away.  
  
"No wait. I mean I want you to know something" Koyasha turned to face him. He walked toward her. He put his arms around her and whispered in her ear. "Look I don't want you to go. But I can't stop you more than you can stop the dark force from rising. I thought I loved like you were my own daughter like I promised your mother, but my feelings for you are much more than that. So can you go with one feel in your heart" He pulled back and closed his eyes.A tear ran down his face. "I love you"  
  
"I love you to But I can't stay I'm sorry Master.."He put his finger to her lips.  
  
"Remember me as Obi Wan, but as a friend a good friend but never as master"  
  
"Yes Obi Wan"  
  
Suddenly Obi Wan fell to his knees putting his arms across his stomache. She dropped to her knees next to him.  
  
"Master Kenobi, are you alright" She asked him. He could sense here worry in the force surounding her. He gave a small smile that she has never seen before.  
  
"I'm fine now if you gonna leave before the council wakes up you might want to start packing now. I can distrat them long enough for you to get out" Obi Wan smiled at her.  
  
"Here let me help you up" She put her hand out to help him up. He took her hand and a warmth both of them had never felt before shot though them. It was a pleasant feeling.  
  
/God he's so damn hot/ She thought to her self. He gave a smile.  
  
/You might want to control your thought I can read minds/ She heard him in her head.She looked at him startled.  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"It's alright, I should go though" Obi nodded in agreement. He gave her one last look cupped her chin in his hanmd and kissed her forhead.  
  
"I will miss you" he whispered.  
  
"And I too" she turned and walked away. 


End file.
